


Silence

by Hetalia1912



Series: Scientist [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, Experimentation, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jung Taekwoon | Leo-centric, Laboratories, M/M, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hakyeon, Sanghyuk needs a hug, Science Experiments, Suspense, he's a baby, protective Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Silence

**5:40 PM**

The human body was both a fascinating thing and a scary thing.

He knew that better than anyone.

He doesn't know why,he just did.

He didn't know why he was so young when God decided to put blood on his hands,he didn't know why he was so young when God made him feel guilt for the first time,he doesn't know why God decided to make him- 

"Hey,you good?"


End file.
